


Slipping through the Cracks

by Jabberwhokey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Dalek, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwhokey/pseuds/Jabberwhokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cut scene from "Dalek" s01ep06.  The Doctor and Rose react suddenly and emotionally to the events at Van Statten's compound and the Dalek's self destruction. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping through the Cracks

Rose ran to the Doctor as the dalek closed itself for its own destruction. She stood behind him, close, feeling the worn leather against her skin, in the hopes to absorb some of his strength, unsure what she was about to witness. 

The dalek floated mere meters into the air. The orbs along its body detached, encasing in a perfect sphere. Electricity sparked between each orb, charging the force field around the dalek. The sphere snapped and cracked and Rose was blinded by light as bright as the sun. And then the dalek was gone…. 

Rose didn’t know what to feel. Fear, sadness, anger? She looked to the Doctor for a clue. Anything? But he just stood there. Tall, dark, and looking just as bewildered as she felt. She pulled herself closer, gripping his leather sleeve, soft with age. “Is it…..?”

“Gone,” the Doctor muttered, “Yea. Its gone.”

The Doctor just stared. Rose could see now, the age and time behind his blue eyes. He stood frozen, paralyzed by the loss of his home, his people. Rose knew that now, he needed her to save him. She stepped carefully to face him, never releasing her touch. With the lightest brush of her hand on his, Rose released the Doctor's grip on the gun. The warehouse hall rang with noise as the gun hit the floor, bouncing to and fro, jarring neither the Doctor nor Rose from their thoughts.

Her knees shook with nerves. The tension had sizzled between them for weeks now. Stray looks, awkward touches, exciting flirtations. The TARDIS had been ripe with it. So what if he said no, what if he stopped her? Rose didn’t know where things would go from here, but she was sure that she needed the Doctor, her Doctor, now. And whether he knew it or not, he needed her too.

“Doctor,” she whispered, slowly brushing her hand up his bicep, over his shoulder, to his neck. She felt the faintest shiver under her fingertips as she caressed the back of his head, when he shifted his gaze to her. “Its gone. Doctor, its gone.” The Doctor blinked. With the slightest pressure, Rose pulled his face to meet hers. Their lips met, gently at first. He was confusion and bewilderment, and she was all things soft and supple.

All at once, their passion was unstoppable. The Doctor threw his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, feeling every breath, every heartbeat against his chest. Rose clung to him, pulling fiercely on the collar of his coat. She wound her arms around his neck, diving deeper into his kiss. The Doctor’s tongue stroked hers with an increasing fire. Rose pressed herself into him, jumping lightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. The Doctor tightened his hold on Rose, basking in the pleasure of her in his arms, and stumbled over the broken cement, pressing Rose’s back to the wall.

The Doctor had explored worlds upon worlds from the end of the universe and back, through all of time and space. But he had never seen anything like Rose Tyler. He touched and caressed every inch of her that he could, sliding his hands beneath that tiny white tank top, suppressing the urge to rip it to shreds. Rose swung her feet to the floor, using the wall as leverage to reach for the Doctor’s belt, never once allowing her lips to leave his. The Doctor groaned as Rose’s hands moved along his waist. He let his hands roam hungrily over her body, memorizing every detail, from the curves of her neck down to her perfect backside. As she worked quickly with his trousers, he pulled on the waist of hers, quickly undoing the button and allowing Rose to shimmy out them. The Doctor cupped her backside, stroking her smooth skin, growing more hungry for her with each breath.

Rose felt the beats of the Doctor’s two hearts quicken as she finished loosening his trousers. They fell to the floor, freeing his erection. Without a second thought, Rose jumped to wrap her legs around him, needing to feel him fully inside her. With a cry of pure ecstasy, she pulled the Doctor deep into her core. He tore his mouth from her, burying his face in her yellow hair and neck, pressing her tightly between himself and the wall, thrusting deeply into her. 

The Doctor lifted his head to find Rose’s hazel eyes looking back at him. They stared into each other’s eyes as they moved together in perfect rhythm, until the stars exploded between them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Doctor and Rose were quiet as they walked, hands intertwined, back to the TARDIS. Neither felt the need to speak, but just lived in the closeness and companionship.

As he approached the TARDIS, the Doctor said, “Lil piece of home, better than nuthin.”

“Is that the end of it, the Time War?” Rose asked.

“I’m the only one left,” the Doctor said,” I win. How about that?”

“The dalek survived, maybe some of your people did too.”

“I’d know,” he tapped his head, “in here. It feels like there's no one.”

“Well, then, good I’m not going anywhere,” Rose said, smiling a little.

“Yeah,” the Doctor said, hearts swelling with hope that it was true.

Adam ran up behind them, “We gotta get out. Van Stattan's disappeared. They’re closing down the base. Goddard says they’re gonna fill it full with cement. Like it never existed.”

“Bout time,” Rose stated, looking away from the Doctor as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’ll have to go back home,” Adam stated.

“Better ‘urry up, then,” the Doctor said, turning back to the TARDIS. “Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours.”

“Adam was saying, that all his life, he wanted to see the stars,” Rose started.

“Tell him to go stand outside then,” the Doctor stated, with a twinge of jealousy.

“He’s all on his own, Doctor, and he did help.”

“He left you down there!”

“So did you,” Rose said matter of factly.

“What are you talkin’ about? We’ve got to leave!” Adam insisted.

“Rose, he’s a bit pretty,” the Doctor noted, trying to sound as nonchalant, almost teasing.

“Hadn’t noticed,” she said plainly, staring him straight in the eye with a look she could have only gotten from her mother. Then, almost imperceptibly, Rose allowed her gaze to travel down is frame and back up again, lips curling in the slightest of grins. The Doctor sighed a little with relief.

“On your own head,” he conceded, smiling to himself and unlocking the TARDIS for the next journey.


End file.
